


Anniversary

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ;), Camping get away, He doesn't mind, M/M, Peter get assulted by a tree, They are Morgan's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter and Tony leave their Daughter Morgan behind to go on a camping trip.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Anniversary

Peter was still busy kissing and hugging Morgan, Tony smiling fondly from the car as he rolled down the window. “Pete! come on my love! We don’t want to sent up the tent when it’s too dark!” Peter sighed and waved, walking backwards as he moved to the car and watched his aunt holding his and Tony’s daughter and waving as Tony had started the car off down the road.

Peter sighed, quiet on the drive up to the spot Tony had picked for camping. Peter grinned when they arrived helping Tony unpack the car and smiling as they worked, sharing kisses as they set up the tent and spot of a campfire. Peter was panting and wiped his forehead as he watched Tony moving over to start the fire as the sky darkened. “This was a good idea?”

“You think? I’m glad you’re enjoying it so far.” He moved over and made a noise as the fire came to life. Tony grinned and Peter smiled and nodded moving to sit by the fie with his husband who was moving to get food roasting.

They ate in quiet, Peter laughing in the night as Tony had moved close to kiss and lick up the chocolate from his smore off his cheek. They smiled and got up after a while, Peter stretching and Tony moving and pushing him against a nearby tree. “Hey there baby.”

Peter squeaked and giggled as he held the bark and arched back to Tony a bit as the other man kissed at his neck. “Hi, are you ready to get to sleep?”

Tony hummed his hands skating over Peter’s hips and pants. “Maybe soon, been wanting to fuck you ever since we got here though.”

Peter’s body shuddered the tree hard on his chest and yet he pushed into it to get more of Tony’s hands onto him. The man obliged the tree’s rough bark just causing more pleasure as he lost his pants feeling Tony hard and pressing against him. “Been way too long.”

“That’s- yeah it has.” Peter made a noise, feeling Tony’s fingers at his ass and start to open him and he moaned holding onto the tree, the only support he had as the fire crackled behind them. Peter moaned as he felt Tony’s fingers at his ass and he whined soft and spread his legs more for the man.

Tony grinned and sucked at Peter’s neck, moaning against his husband’s skin and purred. “It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you, all tight for me.” Peter moaned softly and pushed back and rested his face on his arm braced on the tree. 

Tony hummed softly as Peter moaned so prettily and moved to slide his cock by his fingers and Peter nodded. “Yes yes I’m ready, get on with it Tones.”

Tony was laughing behind him and pressing close and inside of him the next minute and Peter whined and moaned out long. Peter tipped his head to the side, Tony meeting him in an awkward kiss before he started to thrust into his husband and Peter moaned and lost himself on the feeling.

Morgan was their treasure, but right now he was glad she wasn’t here, that it was just him and the man he had been married too a few years now. Peter was gasping gripping and holding the tree, the bark most liking leaving angry red marks where his chest moved against it and he shook his head. “I’m so close already, shit Tony.”

Tony moaned as he smacked against Peter with gusto and he kissed and sucked his neck. “Yes yes yes come for me my love.”

Peter whined high in his throat as Tony moved to just the right spot strong hands squeezing his waist telling him his husband was close too and he cried out Tony’s name as he came against the tree and ground. He felt Tony’s hips jerk and slow the man panting against the back of his neck peppering him in kisses. “God Pete.”

“Yeah.” He smiled and leaned back to the other. “Can we clean up and lay down? This tree has probably had enough.” Tony chuckled and moved from him, Peter felt something cleaning him up before being picked up and carried to the tent and the waiting air mattress. 

“Happy anniversary Pete.” Peter grinned and leaned up to kiss Tony hardly believing this man had been his for so many wonderful years and he closed his eyes.

“Happy anniversary indeed.”


End file.
